Sleeping Over
by RikerForgotHisGlasses
Summary: Peter (Sealand) is spending the night at Uncle Denmark's and Norway's. But Norway is uncomfortable when he arrives. Can he show his true self to his nephew, without pushing him away.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: So, hey everyone. It's been a while since I uploaded anything on here. I don't think I'm going to finish my other stories. They were fun and all, but I honestly can't relate much to the source material anymore and have moved on to other things. Anyway, this story is essentially a cute, fluffy thing I thought of while reading deal-with-sealand on tumblr who unfortunately discontinued that cute as heck story. I don't know if I'll make it a one shot or what, but yeah. It's essentially just Peter (Sealand) spending the night at uncles Denmark and Norway's. I'm using deal-with-sealand's AU idea (if she's okay with that) but kind of putting my own twist on it. And please check out her tumblr, hubedihubbe! She's an amazing artist. But anyway, on with the story! Also, this will be told in Denmark's point of view, then will transition into Norway's POV for the remainder of the chapter._**

Matthias loved when Peter came to visit. He found they were very similar and besides, the house he shared with his husband was too quiet. He always said they needed a child in the house but Norge was too stubborn in that department.

"Kids don't like me, Matt," Lukas would say whenever Matthias brought it up. "I think I terrify them or something." Matthias knew this to be untrue though. Norge seemed cold and tough on the outside, but really he was just a big softie.

"You don't even know any kids," he said to him on the afternoon of Peter's arrival. The coffee in the mug he was drinking from was unfortunately cold but he braved through it. The microwave was too far. All the way on the other side of the kitchen.

"I know Peter. And he doesn't like me, Tino told me," Lukas muttered, doing a crossword puzzle. Matthias frowned. That didn't seem right. Whenever he was over there, Peter would ask if Uncle Norway came too and would always look disappointed when Matthias had to tell him no.

"That doesn't sound like something Tino would say, Nor," the Dane argued. "You sure you ain't being overdramatic?" At this, Lukas slammed his pencil down, his eyes clouding over. Matthias gulped. Uh oh. Someone's mad.

"Children _do not_ like me, you Danish pastry. Do _not_ argue with me about this. Now, drink your damn coffee," Lukas growled. Ah. Well, that wasn't as bad as it could of been, though Norge was still the only one who could properly terrify him.

"Well, we'll see soon enough. Peter is spending the night. It's Berwald and Tino's anniversary," Matthias reminded him. He could tell his Nor had a soft spot for their nephew and readily agreed to letting him spend the night. Unfortunately, Norge found out and proceeded to give him the cold shoulder for three days. He didn't even make him breakfast. Those days felt like years. Though the make up process was definitely worth the suffering.

"Don't remind me," his husband murmured, a stray piece of hair falling into his eyes. Though Norge preferred not to have his hair touched, Denmark was an exception to that rule. And so, taking advantage of that, Matthias tucked the hair behind his lover's ear.

"Lukas," he whispered and Nor looked up. Denmark really only ever called him by his human name when he was going to say something really serious.

"You are a wonderful and special man. There is no one else like you in this world and I love you so much. Do not put yourself down. We are going to have a good time with Peter today and you will see how much he adores you," he assured. Lukas looked like he was about to cry, but then again Matthias could have imagined it because when he blinked, the look was gone, though Norge had a small smile on his face.

"Okay, Matt, but you'll see," the Norwegian allowed. Matthias kissed him. Kissing his husband always felt like the first time under the stars on a winter night. He's a lame romantic, yes but that's what this man did to him. There's a sudden knock at the door and the two jump apart.

"Please be nice to him, he's only 71. Smile, Norge, baby," Matthias winked. "Coming!" He practically sprinted to the door, opening it with a big grin on his face. His legs were attacked by little arms.

"Uncle Denmark!" Peter exclaimed, hugging his legs tight.

"Heya, kiddo!" Matthias beamed, picking up his nephew and hugging him tight. "You've grown at least three inches since I've seen you!" Peter giggled, looking over his uncle's shoulder to see his other uncle.

"Uncle Norway!" the little man crowed, wriggling out of Denmark's grasp and over to Lukas who looked shocked. Peter hugged his uncle's middle and for a moment, Matthias saw a smile on his face. Tino, who had brought him looked satisfied that everything was okay and after a goodbye hug and several goodbye kisses, he was off and then it was just the three of them.

"What do you want to do, Petey?" Matthias asked, kneeling down so they're eye level.

"Legos!" Peter answered enthusiastically. A quiet sigh came from the couch. Peter didn't hear it, but Denmark knew every sound that came from his husband.

"Why don't we play with Norge too?" he suggested.

"Does he want to play with us? He looks sick," Peter replied. Matthias looked over to Norge who did indeed look sick.

"That's just his normal face," Denmark joked, taking his lover's hand and squeezing. Lukas looked away.

"Come on, let's play Legos. Let Nor sleep for a bit. You can help him make dinner," the Dane said, leading Peter to his Lego room. Matthias felt horrible just leaving his husband in the other room like that, but he hoped Peter and Nor could bond by making dinner together. He distracted Peter with silly stories about his mom and dad and when Denmark looked at his watch, it was five.

"Peter. Why don't you go talk to Norge and ask to help make dinner?" he asked, smiling. Peter looked a bit frightened but agreed.

 ** _*Magic transition to Norway's POV*_**

When Peter had left with Matthias to play with the Legos, Lukas felt relieved and a little sad. Peter honestly didn't want to play or talk to him. He rubbed his temples, hair clip on the table beside him. Some people say he looked like his brother without the clip, but neither one of them would admit they were secretly pleased by this.

"U-Uncle Norge?" a timid voice asked. Lukas looked up and there was Peter. He felt his heart jump to his throat.

"What?" he answered, a bit more rudely than he intended. Peter flinched.

"Um, Uncle Denmark said I should h-help you with dinner," he said softly. Lukas stood up, going to the kitchen, Peter following.

"What are we going to make?" the small child queried, looking up at the taller man.

"What's your favorite dinner?" Norge asked, trying to sound friendly but even around people his own age, it was difficult.

"Mince meat pie!" Peter smiled and Lukas felt himself smile, but only a little bit.

"Okay, what do we need?" Peter tells him and he grabs the ingredients as he found them. Soon, both boys are fixing dinner together. Yes, it was awkward as hell, at least to Norge but he was definitely having a little fun. Peter was actually quite witty for a child and Lukas found himself almost smiling. Before they both knew it, dinner was in the oven.

"I wish we would make dinner together a lot more. It's fun cooking with you, Uncle Norway," Peter smiled. Lukas couldn't help it. He had to smile. A real full smile, something even his own husband hardly saw. One that showed off his dimples. Peter looked amazed.

"You look so pretty when you smile!" he declared and Lukas's cheeks turned a bubblegum pink.

"Hey, what're you doing complimenting my man? You tryin' to steal him?" Matthias asked, entering the room.

"Not at all! I made him smile and now he looks like a Christmas angel!" Peter exclaimed. Now Lukas was absolutely red and Matthias grinned. He went over and wrapped his arms around his husband, smiling.

"I told you, Nor. You're wonderful, even Peter thinks so," he whispered, kissing those cute red cheeks.

"Okay, you _,_ " Lukas said, pushing Matthias away. "Dinner is ready. Go set the table." And just like that Norge was his normal self again. His husband and his nephew both sighed but went to set the table as Lukas took the mince meat pie out of the oven. _Good. I'm scary Norway again._ Though the thought made him sad. The trio ate dinner, Peter and Matthias cracking jokes while Norway did his crossword. The dinner was actually surprisingly good. Once Peter was finished, he sent him to bed. Norge dragged his husband to the kitchen so they could talk.

"This wasn't a good idea, Den. That kid, he hates me. I-I'm the scary uncle. He thinks I hate him! And I try! I am trying very hard to show him that I love him but I can just feel myself push him away and it's... just..." At this, Lukas started to cry which alarmed Matthias. The Dane held him in his arms, silently soothing him.

"Norge, you were the same way with me, remember? I could see past your exterior and saw the man I fell in love with. And no matter how many times you punched me or called me names, nothing could ever make me doubt that you loved me. And when you kissed me that day, what I thought and felt was confirmed. You loved me, just as much as I did and still do. I was older than Peter when we fell in love, so I could see what you were hiding. I think Peter saw a glimpse of it today, but he's still young. He doesn't understand that adults can hide themselves away," Matthias murmured, caressing his cheek. Lukas almost started crying again. How could anyone tell him his husband wasn't romantic?

"You dumbass," Lukas said fondly. Matthias grinned that goofy lopsided smile that was just for him.

"You married me," he retorted, sweeping Norge off his feet and kissing him. Lukas kissed him back, relaxing. Matthias always knew exactly what to say to make him feel better. He pulled away, a tiny smile on his lips.

"Let's go to sleep," Norge murmured, taking his hand. Personally, Lukas loved bedtime because he had Denmark all to himself. No daily tasks or distractions to keep Matthias busy. Just their two bodies snuggled together. It was his one time to be clingy and he knew Den loved it as well. They lay happily together, Norway being the little spoon, just how he likes it. Matthias was already asleep, but Norge was only halfway to Sleepytime Junction. His eyes were droopy and he was just about to fall asleep when someone gently shook him awake.

"Uncle Norway?" little Peter whispered.

"What?" Lukas asked, a bit peeved. He rubbed his eyes, opening them fully.

"I-I had a nightmare. Mummy and Daddy let me sleep with them. C-Can I sleep with you and Uncle Denmark?" Peter sniffled. Norway looked at him for a moment before moving his covers.

"Come on," he said gruffly. Peter wiped his eyes, climbing into bed and cuddling his uncle. Lukas stiffened a little, but relaxed after a few moments. Maybe Matthias was right. He shouldn't have to hide himself from Peter. He was family now too.

"What was the nightmare about?" Lukas questioned, covering Peter up with the blankets.

"That you got taken away!" Peter whimpered. Norway's heart was in his throat again. This boy... did he honestly like him enough that he was scared of losing him.

"Well... I'm here now," Lukas whispered. Yeah. That should make the little tyke feel better. Peter made a happy noise and he felt accomplished. He hesitantly placed a hand on Peter's back, bringing him closer.

"I love you, Uncle Norge," Peter sighed happily. Lukas made a surprised sound. What? This little boy loved him? Why? What had he done to deserve this child's love?

"Why?" Lukas felt himself say. Peter looked up at his uncle.

"Because you're my uncle and despite what the other nations think, I think you're pretty cool!" he grinned. Despite everything, Norge felt his emotions get the best of him and he teared up.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" Peter cried, eyes filling with tears as well. Norway pulled the young nation close to him.

"No, don't be sorry, please. These are happy tears," he murmured, wiping Peter's tears away.

"Really?" the small boy asked. Norge nodded. He bit his lip and gathered a bit of courage and kissed the top of Peter's head, much to his nephew's delight.

"I'm glad you're a part of my family," Peter whispered.

"I'm glad you're a part of mine too," Lukas whispered back. Soon, Peter was asleep and Norway could only think of two other things that made him as happy as he was right now. Maybe he was all right with kids. And maybe just maybe he would talk to Matthias about adopting. Maybe.

 _ **Author's Note: Okay so that's the end of my little story. I hope it was okay to read. I thought it was rather cute. My first time writing DenNor anything so hopefully they weren't too weird to read. I hope you enjoyed. I have a few stories on WattPad that I am thinking of moving to here, so let me know if you would like to read my other Hetalia related fics.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Matthias woke up to his young nephew between him and Lukas. His lover had an arm protectively around Peter. He didn't know if that was intentional or just happened during sleep but it was still very cute. Matthias kissed both of them on the cheeks and got up to make some breakfast. Usually Norge would do it, but Denmark would let him sleep in today. He couldn't prevent Peter from waking up though and as soon as he started the bacon, his nephew was sitting expectantly at the table.

"Morning, Petey," Den smiled, placing a plate of eggs and toast in front of him, still working on the bacon.

"Morning, Uncle Denmark," Peter chortled, happily eating his breakfast. Matthias hummed an old Viking tune Sve taught him, finishing the bacon and putting it on Sealand's plate. Once he finished cooking his own breakfast, he sat down with Peter and asked him how he slept.

"Really great! I had a nightmare so Uncle Norge let me sleep with you guys. He's not as scary as everyone thinks. He's really like a rock with a pretty inside," the young nation smiled. Matthias's heart melted.

"That's why I love him so much. That and he's the most beautiful man I've ever seen, but you know that already," he said, eyes filled with love.

"Talking about me again, are we?" Norway yawned, adorably rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Matthias grinned, getting up to start his husband's breakfast.

"Uncle Denmark was being gooey about how much he loves you," Peter chirped. Matthias winked at Norge and Lukas blew a kiss back.

"And how much does my husband say he loves me?" Nor asked. Peter gulped down his orange juice before responding.

"He says he loves you even more than he love Legos!" Sealand exclaimed.

"Even more than Legos?" Lukas remarked, mock shock on his face.

"Yeah! And he says that you remind him of stars because your eyes are soooo super shiny and pretty!" At this, Matthias flushed a deep red. He found it absolutely adorable how his nephew mimicked their love talk.

"Well, I love Denmark even more than butter. And his lips are the softest things to kiss," Norway said, making Matthias blush even more. Sealand made a gagging noise.

"Ewww, too much love!" he pouted. Then, Norway did something that surprised both Peter and Matthias. He laughed. A real, true and beautiful laugh. It made even Sealand and Denmark join in.

"I'm sure your parents are just as lovey as we are, if not more so," Lukas said, a small smile a remnant of his laugh.

"Yeah, they kiss and hug a lot," Peter replied, rolling his eyes.

"Something like this?" Matthias asked, kissing Norge as he put his breakfast in front of him. He grinned to himself as Peter made another gagging noise. They broke their kiss but Denmark sat beside his husband so he could rest his head on his shoulder.

"What are we doing today?" the young nation queried.

"I figured we could go to the park," Norway suggested, speaking up before Matthias could. Peter readily agreed to that idea.

"I love the park. Mummy and Daddy always take me every Friday and we feed the ducks and sometimes Mum sings weird songs," he beamed. Matthias slid his hand into his husband's.

"The park is so romantic," Denmark teased. "Do you know when Mommy is coming to get you?"

"After dinner," Peter answered, like he's rehearsed this a million times.

"Cool, we have plenty of time to play and hang out," Matthias smiled. Norway finished his breakfast, kissing the corner of his husband's mouth.

"You need a bath, Peter. Matthias? Please bathe him for me? I'll make lunch and we'll have a picnic in the park?" Lukas asked, giving those pouty eyes. Denmark can't resist. Damn that beautiful bastard for knowing all his weaknesses. He picks up his nephew to give him a bath, despite his protests.

"I won't call you guys icky anymore! Please no bath, Uncle Denmark! Uncle Icey wouldn't do this!" Sealand whined.

"That's because Uncle Icey would be too distracted by HK to even notice his nephew in the room. Oh, yeah. You haven't met his boyfriend yet. Apparently it's super serious," Matthias hummed, getting the bath water ready.

"Does that mean I'll have another uncle maybe?" Peter asked, taking off his pajamas.

"I don't know. I think it's going in that direction, but you never know. Did you know I never thought I would marry Norge?" Matthias helped to plop Sealand in the tub, wetting his hair.

"Why is that? Did he not want to get married?" Peter questioned.

"Sort of. Every time I brought up marriage, he'd clam up. And then he'd ignore me until I finally learned not to mention it around him. That went on for a few centuries. And then... oh," Denmark breathed, lost in memory.

"Oh?" Peter gently prompted, wanting to learn more.

"It was a nice sunny day. Lukas took me to the spot where we first met... and he asked me to marry him," Matthias murmured. "It was the most romantic thing I've ever witnessed. Of course, he'll say I'm the one who proposed but it was him. Norge can be romantic. Don't let him tell you otherwise." He proceeded to wash the young nation's hair.

"What about your wedding? Who planned it?" Sealand asked, in awe. He liked hearing about his uncles' past.

"Your mom helped, but Nor did a lot of the planning. Actually, he had most of it planned for a while. Sneaky bastard. The many centuries we lived together and I never knew he was secretly planning our wedding. It gives me chills when I think about it now. Even though it's already been a century," Matthias smiled, rinsing his nephew's hair. "Now, wash your body."

"I wish I could've gone to your wedding. I wasn't born yet," Peter pouted. Denmark grinned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. From his wallet, he took out a picture of Norge and him at their wedding. They were both dressed in tailor made suits and they both were smiling.

"This can be your copy, okay? Put it in your scrapbook to show your kids one day," Matthias whispered. Peter's eyes widened.

"Uncle Denmark, I can't take this," he protested.

"You ever wonder why I wear this?" Matthias asked, showing his locket, which he only took off at night and for showers.

"What's in it?" Denmark opened it, showing the wedding picture. Peter looked satisfied.

"I have many versions of the picture. It's in our wedding album and I keep a few copies on me. So does Norge. He has a locket just like mine. I think he keeps a copy in his wallet too," Matthias said, looking away so as not to embarrass Peter while he washed himself. "There's a lot of things you'd be surprised to learn about Norge. He's very surprising. Even to this day, he is surprising me. I love it." Sealand poked Denmark in the arm, letting him know he was done. Matthias grabbed him a towel, getting his clothes from his little suitcase.

"You can dress yourself, yeah?" he questioned. Peter nodded. Matthias left the bathroom, going to find his husband. He needed hugs. Lukas was in the kitchen, working on a new crossword. Denmark plopped down on a chair beside him, laying down and resting his head in his lap.

"Is Peter done his bath?" Norway murmured, running his fingers through Den's hair.

"He's getting dressed now. We should too. Did you pack lunch?" His husband nodded, biting his lip.

"Kisses?" Matthias pouted, looking up at him. Lukas rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss him. Denmark kissed back, grinning. They broke apart when a small cough interrupted them. Matthias sat up, beaming at Peter.

"Ready to go?" he queried, cheeks flushed.

"The question is, are you guys ready?" Peter murmured, his little eyebrow raised. Norway made a noise that sounded like a mix of a cough and a laugh.

"Of course we are. We're waiting for you," Matthias said, standing up. "Crossword away, Nor. All our attention will be on family today." Lukas rolled his eyes again.

"All right," he relented, grabbing the picnic basket from the counter. Denmark led them to the car, putting Peter in the booster seat and buckling him in. Norway sat in the passenger's seat, the picnic basket resting neatly on his lap.

"Uncle Nor? Will you sing songs like Mum does?" Peter asked, kicking his feet back and forth.

"Um, I don't really sing, sorry," Lukas blushed, looking out the window.

"Don't let him fool you. He sings quite often. Sings me to sleep sometimes too," Denmark grinned, slinging himself into the driver's seat. Norway punched him hard in the arm.

"Love you too, babe," Matthias laughed, buckling himself and starting the car.

"You guys are so weird," Peter commented. Denmark only made a noise in agreement.

"You're perfect for each other," he continued.

"Yeah, we are," Lukas whispered, still looking out the window. Matthias took his hand, holding it the whole time they drove to the park. He squeezed it once before reluctantly letting go as he parked the car.

"We're here!" Denmark said cheerfully, getting out. He helped Peter unbuckle himself, picking him up.

"You gonna carry me, Uncle Den?" Sealand asked. Matthias winked, shifting Peter to his back. Norway only made a tsk sound, locking the car. The three nations walked to the park entrance where Matthias put Peter down.

"What shall we do?" Denmark questioned, holding his nephew's hand.

"Swings," Peter decided and so the trio made their way to the swings. He excitedly jumped onto one of the swings.

"Push me, Uncle Norge!" Norway looked uncertain, but Matthias pushed him to Sealand's direction.

"You can do it, baby," Denmark encouraged. He sat on a bench, watching his wonderful husband push their nephew on the swings. Sealand already loved Norway so much, anyone could tell. Now, it was Lukas's turn to show it.

"Just give him time, Petey. He is so worth it. He'll be loyal to you forever, if only you give him time," Matthias whispered, though he knows Peter is too far away to hear him. Norway was hard to understand sometimes, but giving him your all was so worth it in the end. He was fiercely loyal and understanding and just... perfect. Although, Matthias might be a little biased since he was so deeply in love with him. But if you asked the other Nordics, they would say similar things. Especially Iceland, who knows exactly what Norway is like. Of course, he's an angsty teenager so he would never admit it, but he always loved his brother. Peter ran over after a while.

"We're bored. Uncle Norway wants to feed the ducks. He says they're his spirit animal," the young nation panted, slightly out of breath. Matthias grinned, following Peter back to his husband, seeking his hand as they made their way to the pond. Lukas's hand found his and he squeezed it happily. Norge didn't usually hold his hand in public. He must be in a good mood.

"Can we eat by the pond too? I'll sing songs for us," Peter smiled, swinging his arms.

"Sure," Norway said before Matthias could. He set out the blanket and food, giving Peter the pellets for the ducks. Matthias was feeling rather clingy this morning, cuddling close to Lukas, who pretended like it bothered him but he knew he was delighted. Peter was on the water's edge, tossing pellets to the ducks. He was laughing and having a good time. Denmark is glad his nephew is enjoying himself. He loves that little nation with all his heart.

"Norge?" Matthias whispered, holding his hand again. He wanted to ask him something important. Norway couldn't get mad with Peter around, so now was the perfect time to ask.

"Yeah, Danish pastry?" Lukas hummed, watching Peter.

"I think maybe... maybe it's time we adopt," Matthias went on. Norway's head snapped around to look at him.

" _Elskede_ , I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean, Peter likes me sure, but... what if our own child doesn't love me?" he breathed, real fear in his eyes.

"Lukas, you know you'd be a great dad. You'd kick anyone's ass who tried to hurt them. If you love them, why wouldn't they love you? Plus, they'd get to grow up with you like I did, so they'd know you're not as icy as you make yourself to be," Matthias murmured, kissing his cheek. "We don't have to, though. I just think it would be nice, since we're so good with Peter." He didn't ever want to make his husband do something he didn't want to.

"I-I'll think about it," Norge said. That's all Denmark could hope for. He looked over at the pond.

"Where's Peter?" Matthias asked, sitting up. Lukas looked over too.

"Oh, fuck," he swore, running over. Matthias followed. The only thing left was Sealand's little hat.

"I fucking told you, Den," Norge said angrily, jogging up and down the edge of the pond, looking for the young nation.

"PETER KIRKLAND!" Matthias yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. Only silence. He ran a hand through his hair, panic rising in his throat. Tino was going to murder him and then Berwald would murder him again. Say goodbye to Valhalla. Norway had broken down, calling their nephew weakly through his sobs. Matthias ran over to him, hugging him tight.

"It'll be okay, I promise," he whispered, though he doesn't know how. Maybe Lukas was right. Maybe they just weren't meant to have kids. That makes him just a little sadder.

"Why is Uncle Norge crying?" a small voice questioned. Matthias spun around. There stood Sealand, looking upset. Lukas ran to him, sinking to his knees and hugging him tighter than tight.

"Don't you EVER do that again! We thought someone took you! How could I live with myself knowing it was part of my fault you disappeared? Please, Peter. Don't do that again. I love you too much to lose my only nephew," he said, sniffling.

"I'm sorry! I had to pee!" Peter whimpered, beginning to cry too. Matthias came over to them, wrapping them up in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay. Everyone's okay. Let's eat lunch, yeah?" Denmark suggested, kissing their tears away. "No more crying. We're here to have fun, so let's have it." Norge nodded, but he held tight to his nephew's hand. Peter didn't seem to mind. Matthias led them back to the blanket, seating Peter between him and Nor, so they both could keep an eye on him. He passed the food out.

"Looks good, _kjæreste_ ," Matthias smiled. "My sweet chef." Peter made a happy noise as he ate, so they both assumed he was enjoying the food.

"Didn't you say you would sing for us, Peter?" Lukas asked, finishing off his sandwich.

"Yeah!" Peter grinned, emptying his mouth before starting to sing. The song was in very broken Finnish and Peter was a bit off key but it was adorable so Matthias didn't mind. He took out his phone, recording the young nation. And then Norway joined in, though he sang it in Norwegian. Denmark laughed, singing in his own language too. It was a mess of languages, but the smiles on everyone's faces was genuine. Matthias stopped recording, still singing as he sent it to Berwald and Iceland. Berwald would show it to Tino, so no need to send it to him. The only reason he sent it to Iceland was so he could use it as blackmail. No normal husband would do something like that but Denmark wasn't a normal husband and his family wasn't normal at all. Berwald responded with a smiley face and Matthias smiled.

"You were right, Uncle Denmark! Uncle Norge sang with us!" Peter exclaimed, as though this was a Christmas miracle. Lukas hid his face, blushing madly. Matthias finished his sandwich, brushing off the crumbs.

"What shall we do now?" he asked. Peter yawned.

"I think it's naptime, Den," Norge smirked.

"I do think you're right, Nor," Matthias said, packing up their things.

"I'm not tired!" Sealand protested, though his body language said otherwise.

"Well, I'm tired so I'll be taking a nap. In fact, I think we'll all take a nap. We can all nap together, okay?" Matthias smiled, everything going snugly into the basket. Lukas carefully picked Peter up, retrieving his hat for him. Denmark followed them to the car, showing Norge how to buckle their nephew in. They aren't even halfway home when they discover Peter is snoring in the backseat. Denmark giggled, taking him inside when they get home. He gently laid him in bed, tucking him in. He then goes to the couch, collapsing on it. Lukas climbed on top of him, wrapping his arms around him.

"This is nice," Matthias hummed, closing his eyes.

"Yeah," Norge murmured. Soon, both nations were asleep. The nap was short lived though as Sealand pounced on them both. Matthias groaned, that hurt.

"Wake up! Mummy called!" Peter grinned, shaking his uncles.

"What?" Denmark said, confused.

"Mum called you so I answered. I said you were sleeping. He said he's going to kick your ass," Peter smiled.

"Don't curse," Norge mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"He told me I could say that word," Peter said, poking his tongue out. Denmark sighed, sitting up.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"I dunno," Peter shrugged, skipping off. Matthias decided he'd talk to Tino when he came to get Peter.

"We're so busted," Norge whispered.

"We didn't do anything wrong. We were all taking a nap. He just happened to wake up before us," Matthias said, kissing his cheek.

"But we did lose him for like ten minutes. Tino is going to murder us," Lukas said worriedly.

"He'll understand. We just can't try to hide it. That will make it worse," Matthias soothed, gently caressing his hair.

"Matt... this proves everything I've been trying to tell you. We can't have kids. You're... you and I'm me. We fit together and there's no room for a baby in there," Norway said, leaning into his husband. Matthias sighed again.

"Babe... we'd kick ass as parents. We could totally do it," he almost begged. He hated begging Nor. It made him feel like he was forcing his husband to do something and that wasn't right.

"I know you could, babe. But I'm concerned about me," Norge frowned. Matthias kissed him quiet.

"No more doubts," he whispered against his lips. Lukas pulled away, resting his forehead against the Danish man's.

"We'll talk about this later. We have company," he muttered. Matthias looked and Peter was standing there.

"I'm gonna have a cousin?" he questioned, eyes bright.

"We're thinking about it, but we're not sure," Matthias smiled, speaking for Norge.

"I think it's a great idea! We could have play dates and sleepovers and lots of other things!" Peter grinned.

"I think so too. The one you need to convince is Uncle Norge though. He doesn't seem to think he's very good at it," Matthias said, nudging his husband.

"Uncle Norway, you're a nice guy! You look mean but you're super nice! You helped me with my nightmare too. You help take care of me so I think you'd do a good job with a baby!" Peter chortled, hugging him. Matthias could see that his husband was in shock. But everything Peter said had been true. If a young nation could see it, he is sure that Nor would see it eventually too.

"I'll think about it," Lukas said at last. That's all they could hope for. Though Denmark could see his lover's defense cracking. It might take a long time, but he's sure with Peter's help, he could have his own child very soon.

"Dinner?" Matthias suggested, getting up and stretching. Peter nodded.

"You gonna make it tonight, Uncle Den?" he inquired.

"Nor and I always take turns making dinner. But you can still help. Let my poor husband rest," Denmark teased, leading Sealand into the kitchen. He showed him how to make his favorite Danish meal, poached cod. He hoped Peter had a fun day today, asking him questions about what he does at home. Dinner isn't too extravagant so it doesn't take long to make.

"Nor hates this stuff, but he'll pretend to like it. Just watch tonight at the table," Denmark hummed, taking the finished meal out of the oven. Peter set the table for them.

"Norwaaaay! Dinner's ready!" Matthias called, serving dinner on the plates. Lukas came out. He sighed quietly but of course, Denmark heard.

"My favorite," Nor said and his husband could hear the apathy in his voice. Matthias sat next to Lukas and Peter sat happily next to Norway. The dinner goes by quite quickly, only Nor was the only one still eating.

"Just savoring it," Lukas murmured, giving Matthias a deathly side eye. Matthias had to look away, not because it was scary, but because he might laugh. Tomorrow, his treasure would probably make something he hated, just to get back at him. But such is love. Denmark made Peter help to do the dishes and soon there was a knock on the door. He grabbed Norge by the wrist, needing his support. He opened the door and there stood Tino AND Berwald, which surprised them both.

"Hey, guys!" Matthias greeted, gripping Lukas's wrist tighter.

"Denmark, Norway," Tino said cheerfully, though his eyes screamed murder. It was hard to tell what Sve was thinking. Best not to think about that.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Peter grinned, attacking them with hugs.

"Peter! Are you all right, darling?" Tino asked, hugging his son.

"I had so much fun!" Peter chirped.

"I'm glad, darling. Ber, take him to the car, please? I want to talk to these two," Finland said. Berwald made a noise of agreement, taking Peter by the hand and leading him to the car.

"Peter told me what happened today at the park," Tino began. Lukas's nails were digging into Matthias's skin but he hardly noticed.

"We're sorry. We were discussing something very important and he was so happy feeding the ducks..." Denmark said.

"Berwald and I will yell at him when we get home. You do need to keep an eye on him, but yes, he should not have left without taking one of you with him. I am not mad, just slightly disappointed. I trust you both with my son. And you both know that if anything happened to me or Sve, we would want you two to take care of him for us. I know this was an accident. Peter even told me Nor was crying, so I know how seriously you both took this. Just be careful. What was so important that you two were distracted?" Tino asked.

"Lukas and I were talking about adopting," Matthias said, relaxing. Tino wasn't mad, thank Odin.

"Of course, it's not my place to decide for you both, but I want to give my opinion. If you both think that you are ready, then I say go for it. I know you're both very good with Peter so you'll be excellent with your own child," Finland smiled.

"Thanks, Finny," Denmark said, hugging him. Lukas stood there, deep in thought.

"No problem. And thank you for taking care of Peter. We'll bring him over again soon, yeah?" Tino questioned.

"Yeah," Nor spoke up, surprising his husband.

"I'll call you when we get home," Tino promised, waving goodbye. Denmark faced Norway.

"You never stop surprising me," he said, letting go of his wrist.

"I'm about to surprise you again," Lukas murmured.

"Go ahead then."

"Let's do it. Let's adopt," Nor whispered. Matthias could feel his jaw hit the floor.

"Lukas? Are you serious?" he asked, taking his hand and squeezing tight.

"Yes. Even... even if I'm not good at parenting, you'll be there to help me. I believe in you so I know you'll believe in me to do this." Matthias kissed him, picking him up and spinning him around. He didn't think... he didn't dare hope that his husband would break his resolve so easily. But he had. And now they were going to have a child!

"You're the best husband in the whole wide world and I love you so much!" Denmark exclaimed, peppering Nor's face with kisses, who giggled.

"I know I am," Lukas mumbled, arms around his lover's neck.

"We can do anything, you know that?"

"I do."

 _ **Author's Notes: So, yeah. That's the end of this little story. Sorry it's so dialogue laden. But I definitely made it a lot longer this time. This story is officially done. I might make a spin off story when DenNor adopt their baby. But no promises. Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
